Banzai Bill
|only_appearance= |last_appearance=Dr. Jessicake World }} Banzai Bills (also known as Magnum Bills in the Super Jessicake World television series) are a larger variety of Bullets that first appear in Super Jessicake World. Their attack pattern usually consists of shooting from off-screen (though occasionally, players can see them being fired from Banzai Bill Cannons) where a firing sound is played to alert players that they are incoming, and they travel toward players in a straight line. To avoid them, players can either jump on higher platforms or duck in lower areas of the stage. As with all Bullet varieties, jumping on them or using a star on them are the only ways to defeat them, as they are immune to fireballs and break out very quickly if they are frozen with ice balls. While Banzai Bills share the same black coloration and physical characteristics as Bullets, Banzai Bills lack arms and have a mouth in the form of a shark smile. They are the second-largest derived species of Bullets, after the King Bill. The word "banzai" is a Japanese interjection mainly used for jubilation or celebration, frequently translated as "Hooray!" History Super Jessicake World In Super Jessicake World and its remake, Super Jessicake World: Shopkins Advance 2, Banzai Bills are fired from somewhere off-screen and travel towards Jessicake in a straight line. The player can defeat them by jumping on top of them or by running into them with the use of a Star. Banzai Bills appear in three levels, Yoshi's Island 1, Valley of Scarletta 3, and Awesome. In Yoshi's Island 1, the first level of the game, players have indicators that the Banzai Bills are approaching, some of which are marked by indentations on the ground. A total of four Banzai Bills spawn in this level. Players can hop into these indentations to avoid the Banzai Bills. The first Banzai Bill has no indentations, but players can duck to avoid it. Two Banzai Bills spawn near a segment with a Trampoline and cloud platforms on the top, though both Banzai Bills have an indentation on the ground for players to hide in. The cloud platforms on the top can be used to avoid the incoming Banzai Bill as well. The fourth and last Banzai Bill of the level is not marked by an indentation, but players can avoid it by hopping on a platform nearby. In Valley of Scarletta 3, a total of three Banzai Bills appear, and they all spawn near the end of the level where there are no stationary platforms. In Awesome, four Banzai Bills appear in the level, and they all spawn in the area with purple-colored pillars and platforms and blue Warp Pipes. As SNES sprites are limited to 64×64 pixels, the in-game Banzai Bills appear to be flatter horizontally than depicted in artwork. When players complete the Special World in Super Jessicake World (or get all 96 exits in its remake), unlocking Fall, Banzai Bills do not change sprites, unlike the Bullets, which change into Pidgits. In Other Languages Trivia *In the Prima Player's Guide for New Super Shoppies Sisters Wii, Banzai Bills are mistakenly called King Bills, despite being different enemies. Category:Enemies